With a little twist
by Penny L
Summary: It's set during "HP and the Goblet of Fire". A new girl has come to Hogwarts, both simple and mysterious. Who is she? HPOC Maybe DHr in later chappies. !R&R!


***Set during 4th year: HP and the Goblet of Fire, before the students from Durmstang and Beauxbatons arrived***  
  
"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE, Winnie, come on, I am just so bored!!!! Pwease??" begged the girl as she fell on her knees, though   
  
still being taller then the house-elf she was talking to.  
  
Winnie looked at her in a reproachful way and said: "No, miss, there is no way you are goingto Hogsmeade, you know too well   
  
you cannot leave the house without permission!!!"   
  
With that, the female house elf walked out of the room, leaving the teen still on the floor.  
  
She cursed under her breath while standing up, then let herself fall on her bed. She lookedat the ceiling intensly, as though   
  
wanting to pierce a whole through it.  
  
"Hey, Yrael, tell me, do you think I could...?" she asked.  
  
A white cat with deep red eyes appeared from under the bed and gracefully jumped on the mattress next to the head of the   
  
young girl.  
  
"Certainly not. You know too well that..."  
  
Though he was cut off directly: "Yeah, I know, I know!!!!" she said exasperatedly.   
  
She sat up, her short black hair spiking up on the top of her head in all directions. She began sobbing uncontrolably: "But   
  
Hogsmeade is the only Muggle-free place within hundred of miles!!! I could go there with my broom and...?"  
  
The cat spoke again: "There is no way you can get passed Winnie anyways, she is even more terrible then Argus..."  
  
As if answering him, a voice was heard from the other room: "We are out of pumpkins, I need to go to the market, I will be   
  
back in a couple of minutes, okay?"  
  
A couple of seconds later, the noise of a door being shut was heard.  
  
The girl smirked evilly at this and looked at the cat in the most devilish way.  
  
"No, there is no way I am letting you..."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
"You are the most impossible child I have ever met!!!!" spitted out the cat, while resting onthe girl's left shoulder, taking   
  
no care of how tight his claws were digging into the skin of the young woman.  
  
They were on a Nimbus 2000, heading towards a dot in the horizon that was called Hogsmeade.  
  
"You're such a partypooper, Yrael, you know that, right??? It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
In a couple of minutes, they were landing in the small town, behind the building called 'The Tree Broomsticks'.  
  
With her broom in one hand and Yrael still standing on her shoulder, she started forward a little too quickly, seeing how   
  
when she rounded the corner, she smashed into a mass of bushy hair and fell backwards.   
  
"Well, that hurt..." she whinned, massaging her head with one hand, while getting back on her feet. "Am sorry, guess I was a   
  
little too excited!"  
  
The other person -a girl with a lot of hair- stood up and seemed to have taken no offence of the girl's clumsiness.   
  
"Not to worry, I'm not hurt," she started, whipping some dirt off her robes as she began to look at the person she had bumped   
  
into, "My name is Hermione Granger, though I don't seem to recognize you... Are you in 4th year?"   
  
The girl smiled at this.  
  
"Nah, I don't go to Hogwarts, wish I did though, am home schooled! I'm Samuela. It's nice to meet you, Hermione. And you two   
  
would be...?" she slightly turned herself to the other two person standing besides Hermione.  
  
Though before either of them could answer, Samuela's eyes focused on something that was behind them.   
  
"Oh no!!!!" she screamed as she ducked behind the imposing building of the Tree Broomsticks. "What day are we, again?"  
  
"Last Saturday of the month, why?" answered the tall one with freckles and red hair.  
  
"No, this is not possible!!!"  
  
"What's the problem, Samuela, is something wrong?" asked Hermione as she turned around to see nothing rather out of the   
  
ordinary except maybe a couple of Hogwarts teacher.  
  
To the astonishment of the tree Hogwarts students, the cat began to speak: "Last Saturday of the month, uh??? You are an   
  
idiot, stupid girl, I should have never..."  
  
Though the cat didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was rudely interrupted by being grabbed by the skin of his neck.  
  
The four teens turned around to see who had done this. Colour drained from all of their skin as they recognized who it was.  
  
The skinny looking guy with the glasses swallowed and spoke: "Hello there professor, fancy seeing you here..."  
  
Professor Snape hissed at him: "No need to justify your being here, Potter, you have every right, as far as I am concerned.   
  
Though you..." he looked intensly at Samuela.  
  
She thought for a split of a second and hoped for the solution she always used: begging. She threw herself on her knees and   
  
putting her hands together, she started on a long monologue.  
  
"Severus, please, I'm so sorry!! But Winnie left to the market so Yrael forced me to get on my broom and fly here because he   
  
absolutly needed some candy and butterbeer... He threatened me, Severus, you know how evil he can get! And..."  
  
"I'm sure you can explain that to Professor McGonagall..."   
  
Samuela's eyes widened. "No, no, no need to put Minerva into this, really..."  
  
Snape cut her off and said sharply: "Up, now, let's go" and he started to walk forward. "Andhurry!"  
  
She got to her feet and looked at the three new faces she had met today.   
  
"By the way, I'm Harry, and this is Ron" was all Harry Potter could find to say to this.  
  
She smiled widely. "Nice to meet all of you. Hope I'll see you around... If I don't get my head cut off in the next hour it  
  
will be a miracle though..." she swallowed hard and stroded after Hogwarts's Potion Master.  
  
The Golden Trio looked at each other with a quizzical look.   
  
"Did she just called Snape and McGonagall by their first names?" asked Ron.  
  
"I- I think so"  
  
Harry's sharp eye caught a glimpse of something on the floor. A broom, a Nimbus 2000.   
  
"Looks like she forgot her broom" he said as he picked it up.  
  
Hermione blankly looked at where Snape and Samuela had disappeared. "Let's go back to the castle"  
  
The other two nodded and they walked back to the castle, a certain black haired girl in the mind of the three of them.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friends were now sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for dinner to be served. The   
  
conversations were all axed around food, seeing how it was kind of late and the stomachs were growling. Especially Ron   
  
Weasley's.   
  
Though, before anyone could start to protest, the Headmaster lifted himself up and spoke:   
  
"Today is a special day, we are welcoming a new student. She has been home schooled for the last years and it is with   
  
pleasure that she will be integrating Hogwarts's 4th year. Please welcome Samuela Niklaus!"  
  
The girl that Hermione had bumped into earlier that day walked through the Hall, in between the house tables. Of course   
  
everyone was staring at her, seeing how she was about to be sorted into a house. Professor McGonagall had just put the stool   
  
with the sorting hat on it.   
  
She wasn't really pretty, they all noticed. Maybe it was because of her too small nose, or her thin lips, or maybe the fact   
  
that her hair was short like a boy, and really messy, spiking in all directions. Though she was smiling as if it was the   
  
happiest day in her life, making everyone feel sympathy for her. She also had bright baby blue eyes full of joy that lit up   
  
her face.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off the stool and put it on Samuela's head.   
  
It instantly cried out:  
  
.... 


End file.
